


The right kind of support

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A pair they make [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A pair they make fic, ANBU - Freeform, An odd day at work, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Exasperated Iruka, Goat-Anbu, Ibiki being a grump, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kakashi's summons, M/M, Mayonaka, Orochimaru is a bastard, Past Abuse, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Service Dogs, ninken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka has a bad nightmare, Kakashi concerned for the man decides that he has the perfect way to ensure that the Jounin is looked after for the day since he isn't allowed to accompany him to work. Iruka is not amused, but does learn some important things that day at T&IA pair they make fic
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: A pair they make [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/784236
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	The right kind of support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsubasaHimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaHimeChan/gifts).

> Here's the next in the reward fics, this fic was the result of TsubasaHimeChan's inability to choose a topic XD. I hope you like what I managed to cobble together from what you gave me for prompts.

Iruka hadn’t been expecting Kakashi to get home that day, he’d been gone the last three out on a mission with his team, still, the Jounin couldn’t help but feel a bit safer with the other man home. A stupid notion considering he was perfectly safe and able to take care of himself, but all the same, knowing he wasn’t alone was nice. 

They were sprawled out on the soft, arms and legs entangled with one another as Kakashi fabricated a glorious retelling of the events that saw both Asuma and Raidou in the hospital. Iruka rolled his eyes throughout the majority of it, allowing the silver-haired ninja to continue with the farce for however long he wanted too. 

“And that’s how we dragged them back home.”

Iruka smirked. “Uh-huh, mind telling me how they are now that you're done with the bullshit?”

“Rude.” Kakashi pouted. “They aren’t about to croak on us so I think they’ll live.” Kakashi laughed when Iruka swatted at him. “Alright-Alright, they’re a bit roughed up hence the hospital and all, but they’ve both had worse. If anything, they’re bored.”

“They’re probably hurt and getting much-needed rest, not everyone is like you.” Iruka poked the man in the chest before sighing. “Well, at least it's nothing serious.”

“Nah.” Kakashi ignored the chastizement from the Jounin. “I mean seeing someone’s bone is never really good, but it’s not about to kill him.”

“Bone?” Iruka’s eyes widened.

“Oh...Did I leave that part out?” Kakashi smiled only to grunt when Iruka punched him.

“You don’t leave stuff like that out! What happened?”

“I alrea-”

Iruka pointed a sharp finger at him. “No, you gave me a load of bullshit, now what really happened?”

Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle over how flustered Iruka appeared to be now that he was aware that some of his teammate's injuries were a ‘bit’ more serious than he’d previously let on. “They’re both going to be fine, besides Raidou’s on the good painkillers he’s probably thinking he’s on a beach somewhere with a naked Genma.”

Iruka snorted, a wry chuckle escaping him. Shaking his head when he found that he couldn’t stay mad at Kakashi for his ability to make light of anything. “Naked Genma or not, I hope he’s doing alright.”

“Genma’s with him so I think he’ll be fine, well so long as they don’t try to have sex-” Kakashi grunted when he was punched again. “Rude.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, not feeling sorry for the other ninja who frankly deserved it. Iruka snuggled back up to Kakashi after a silent moment shared between them, basking in the other man’s warmth and his presence in the previously empty apartment.

“So how have you been while I was away? Manage to piss off our boss?”

Iruka snorted, of course, Kakashi would ask something like that, but regardless of the child-like question, Iruka was grateful for it, at the very least he could avoid the truth. “No, I did not annoy Ibiki, though given the shouting I heard after a team came in...They weren’t so lucky.”

Kakashi laughed. “What team?”

Iruka shrugged. “Never saw their masks, just their huddled forms as he tore into them. I made a quick escape.”

“Smart.” Kakashi nodded.

“I thought so.”

“Hmm...Well, I’m liable to have the next week or so off since Raidou had to go and get his leg spliced into that-” Kakashi paused a moment then changed pace upon realizing that he was revealing more than he should. “So I’ll have some free time.” Iruka glared but Kakashi didn’t fold. “So what days do you work?”

“The same ones I always do Kakashi.” Iruka huffed when all that got him was a simple nod from the man. “Well, I’m afraid you’ll be bored then since I’ll be at work.”

“Sure you don’t want to call in?”

Without any hesitation, Iruka muttered. “I’m sure.” He smiled when that earned him a pouty look from the silver-haired shinobi. 

“I could come to-”

“No.” The flat response was met with another pouty look. “Spend time with your injured teammates or I don’t know, maybe work security like I know you’re supposed to.” Iruka smiled.

Kakashi huffed. “Can’t I take the week off? Emotional turmoil or something?” He waved his hand errantly in the air.

Iruka chuckled. “Maybe if you didn’t go around do this people might actually believe you were distraught.” He waved his hand in a mirror of Kakashi’s own flippant attitude towards his teammate's current predicament. 

Kakashi sighed. “Fine...I’ll report for duty.”

Iruka leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. “ Good, cause I was going to tell Ibiki if you didn’t.”

Kakashi snorted. “You would not.” He called the man’s bluff if there was one thing he knew it was that Iruka didn’t wish to spend any more time around Ibiki than he absolutely had too. Iruka wasn’t the only one to feel this way, of course, but it was amusing of the Jounin to try and bluff in this manner.

Iruka shrugged. “You never know...I could always get someone else to do it for me.”

“Like?” Kakashi prodded, he knew that Iruka had made some ‘friends’ in T&I and loved hearing about his little interactions with the people whose identities he didn’t even know.

“Well, Goat would do it.”

Kakashi snorted. “No, he would not and I’ll tell you why.”

“Do tell,” Iruka smirked.

“He has to put up with Ibiki nearly all day, you really want to think that he wants to piss off Ibiki first thing in the day with news about me?”

Iruka huffed, Kakashi had a point there, not to mention that it would be rather cruel to subject Goat to something like that. “Fine.”

Kakashi nodded, pleased with himself for having thwarted his lover's grand scheme.

“I could tell Raven.”

Kakashi hummed. “Raven...Raven...” He tried to recall who that was but was prevented from doing so when Iruka interrupted him.

Iruka smirked. “She used to be one of my students.”

Kakashi froze when he heard that. “You’re sure?”

“She told me.” Kakashi nodded his head all while making a somewhat distressed noise that brought a smile to Iruka’s face. 

“My students like me.”

“I know.” Kakashi pouted when he was bested, Iruka wasn’t wrong in his testament to his student’s loyalty. Whoever Raven was, she was bound to do something like that just because Iruka needed aid. Screwing with him would probably just make her a few friends in Anbu for having the balls to talk to Ibiki with such information.

“So...”

Kakashi folded. “Fine.”

Iruka snickered, rubbing the man’s back. “Don’t be like that, we’ll see each other when we’re off shift and with you staying at home we’ll have all week together.”

“But not all day.” He challenged.

“No.” Iruka agreed readily. “But it’s far more time than we might have had if you were still away on a mission.”

“True.” Kakashi conceded to that fact, though he did silently wish that he had gotten his way. Spending uninterrupted time with Iruka was something that he cherished, just as he knew the other man did the same. Work could be a real mood killer. 

“Come on.” Iruka patted his shoulder. “Let’s go to bed, we’ll have plenty of time to harass each other tomorrow.”

“It’s not still the weekend tomorrow.” Kakashi pouted at the Jounin as if delaying their bedtime might change that.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m aware of that.”

“So we can’t stay in bed.”

Iruka chuckled as he got up from the couch, shoving Kakashi out of his way in order to rise. Twisting about to face the man Iruka gave a small nod. “Yeah, well some of us have to get up early...Don’t even lie I know you won’t get up to report in on time.” Iruka rolled his eyes when Kakashi tried to offer up some lame rebuttal.

“You don’t know that I might be the epitome of the perfect employee.”

Iruka snorted as he twisted and headed for the hallway. “Not likely.”

“But Iruka...”

The Jounin shook his head, idly laughing under his breath as he made his way to their bedroom. Having Kakashi home was always a good way to brighten his spirits, and Iruka would be lying if he said that spending the day in bed together wasn’t something he wanted too. 

**********

Whatever calm Kakashi’s presence had brought him in the waking world didn’t affect the dream one, something Iruka found all too real as he opened his eyes only to find himself someplace he never wished to return to. 

Iruka stumbled back, away from the wall that was stained heavily with old blood. His, he knew. Twisting this way and that, scared, heart beating widely as he tried to ascertain if he was alone or not. If someone else was lurking in the shadows, taunting him with the prospects of fleeing without being caught. Upon a quick and calculated glance about the cabin, Iruka sighed in relief, though his heart didn’t slow all that much as the man realized that now was the time to run, not wait around in fear of being caught. 

Iruka ran for the door, his hand coming down to turn the handle of the aged wood only to find his hand was prevented from touching it. Sparse centimeters kept his fingers from wrapping around the handle even though it was well within his grasp. Iruka’s brow furrowed as he pushed against this invisible barrier that was preventing him from escaping this place. 

“Come on.” Iruka frustratedly tried once more to push against the barrier, this entity that was keeping him trapped there. His fingers scrabbled against the surface of the invisible wall but came no closer to freeing him from the cabin. Finally, Iruka allowed his fingers to still, to fall away from the door handle that was just beyond his reach. Taking a step back Iruka stared at the door that was just before him, such an easy means of escape and yet, he couldn’t. Why? He glared at the door as if it was the cause of all of this, why couldn’t he escape?

“Because.”

Iruka stiffened, the silky hand that wrapped came over his shoulder from behind to wrap around his neck pulling him forcefully against the solid form of the other man had him shaking. 

“Because you’re meant to be here.”

Iruka shook his head, too afraid to look over his shoulder, to see that face once more. “No.” He croaked. “I don’t belong here.”

The hissing laughter made Iruka’s insides recoil, wanting anything to distance themselves, to distance Iruka from this man but unable to do anything to grant that wish. 

“My-My-My were you going to try and leave me?”

Iruka swallowed tightly, the bob of his Adam's apple constricted by his sensei’s hand. “Yes.” The hand tightened pressure just enough to warrant a sharp intake of breath for fear of being cut off altogether. Yet, his breathing was only mildly restricted as the man’s face came to press against his cheek from where Orochimaru was leaning over his shoulder.

“You should know by now, you can’t escape me.” The man’s dark eyes twinkled with a spark of life that was altogether bleak, devoid of any good that was seen in almost everybody.

“I-I can.” Iruka wavered, he knew he could leave. He could, he’d done so before.

“Ah, but that was always because I let you,” Orochimaru replied, reading his thoughts and causing Iruka to stiffen further in his hold. “I’m not letting you go this time, no-no this time you’re going to stay here with me.” Orochimaru released Iruka all at once as he came around the stunned Jounin’s figure to stand before him, wearing his snake-like grin. “You have a lesson to learn and who better to teach you than me?” The man’s eyes squinted together at the same time his fangs erupted in his Cheshire grin.

Iruka stumbled back, his arm coming up in a futile attempt to protect himself from the snake that came lunging at him from his sensei’s throat. “AHH!” Iruka collapsed to the dirty floor, the stained wood biting into him just as fiercely as the snake that was coiling itself around him. Struggling against the tight coils of the serpent that refused to release it’s hold on his arm, Iruka pushed at the coils even as the ones he couldn’t reach tightened over and over again, pushing the very breath from his lungs.

Iruka gasped, strained against the constricting force of his sensei’s serpent all the while the man watched in what could only be described as pleasure. It was getting harder and harder to breathe even as Orochimaru knelt down to be at the same height as him. The man’s pale hand coming forward to stroke the scales of the snake that was constricting the very life of his student.

“Did you really think I’d let you go?” He pondered aloud, nodding when all he got was a strained noise from Iruka. “Surely you knew there was no escaping me, that the punishment for such disobedience would be severe,” Orochimaru smirked before in an air of nonchalant words stated. “But I suppose that’s a sensei’s lot in life, to constantly teach their students what they refuse to acknowledge.” Orochimaru leaned forward, using the hand on the serpents coil to support himself in order to come closer to Iruka who was barely able to breathe. The snake's coils continued to tighten over and over again, bit by bit. “Iruka, you will always belong to me.” The man’s fanged grin was the last thing Iruka saw as his vision swam into darkness.

**********

Kakashi grunted when Iruka twisted in his sleep, kicking him in the process. Easy to wake the Jounin sighed, shifting himself in order to get comfortable enough to fall back to sleep. Another sharp movement by Iruka saw Kakashi using his sleepy mind enough to open his eye and blearily stare over at Iruka. The man seemed distressed and that was enough to wake the Jounin up a bit more than he’d previously done.

“Iruka?” Kakashi shifted to lay on his side, wrapping an arm around Iruka only to yank it back when Iruka twisted sharply as if to get away. “Alright...” Kakashi sighed, well aware of what was going on, a nightmare. “Time to wake up Iruka.” Reaching out, a bit more forceful this time Kakashi wrapped a hand around his lover's shoulder and shook him. “Iruka wake up.”

The Jounin in question tried to get away from Kakashi’s tightened grasp, groaning as he futilely kicked out at the blankets themselves all the while trying to twist away from Kakashi. Shaking his head Kakashi released Iruka in order to sit up in bed to provide a better angle to himself since it appeared that Iruka wasn’t keen on waking easily despite his troubled mind. 

“Come on Iruka, wake up.” Kakashi had no sooner turned Iruka back towards him and begun to gently shake the Jounin’s shoulder before Iruka startled him by jerking forward in bed a scream leaving his throat. 

Kakashi tensed all at once when he heard the man’s scream, but was quick to organize himself into grasping Iruka’s chin and pointing him directly at himself. “Stop. Breathe.”

Iruka was panting, his breathing coming in jarring motions that were doing far more harm than good to the already frantic man. If he was to hazard a guess Kakashi knew that Iruka’s heart had to be racing at the moment and his flight or fight response was trying to process the world around him. How Kakashi hadn’t already gotten punched was beyond him, though he idly wondered if it wasn’t because Iruka recognized him in an instant or perhaps recognized where he’d gone to sleep before his nightmare started. Regardless of the reason, Kakashi smiled encouragingly when he saw Iruka deflate upon himself as his eyes tracked the room and landed on him. Kakashi gave a nod, wrapping his arms around Iruka only to pull back when the man tensed.

“Iruka?”

The Jounin shook his head, licking his lips a moment before finding his voice. “Sorry.” It was ragged as if his throat still remembered the tight grasp he’d been in. Iruka frowned at it, reaching up to rub at his throat.

“Does your throat hurt? You did-”

Iruka shook his head when Kakashi mistook what he was doing. “No...No, just a nightmare.” His voice was stronger now, whatever remnants of the nightmare leaving his vocal cords. “I’m fine.”

Kakashi snorted. “I’m going to ignore that lie and start with asking what it was about.”

Iruka had the audacity to smirk when being called out but shook his head to the second question. The Jounin looked about their bedroom before sighing, he flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

“Oi, you do not get to go back to sleep that easily, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Iruka couldn’t help but chuckle at that, opening an eye to stare up at the frazzled man. “I’m sorry if I worried you, but to be fair it wasn’t exactly a picnic for me either.”

“Then what was it?” Kakashi leaned down over him, invading the Jounin’s space in what he hoped was taken as a protective action.

Iruka stared up at the looming figure, Kakashi wasn’t at all like the other men who had done similar invasive things, he felt only security in him and Iruka was sure that was the aim of Kakashi’s actions even now. “I’m fine.”

“Again...Lie.”

Iruka reached up and wrapped his arms around the Jounin, pulling Kakashi down into himself to kiss him briefly. When they parted, Iruka replied a hair's breadth away from Kakashi’s own lips. “It doesn’t matter what it was Kakashi. I’m here now-”

“So a memory.” Kakashi jumped to conclusions.

“No.” Iruka shook his head. “Not a memory.”

“Just something that revolved around something else that really happened,” Kakashi uttered shortly after.

Iruka chuckled at the man’s refusal to listen to him when he said he was fine. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Mmhmm.”

Iruka twisted, bringing the still leaning Kakashi with him. Kakashi made an oophm sound upon hitting the bedding, giving him a sour look at the same time. Iruka snickered as he snuggled closer to the man, Kakashi’s arms coming to wrap around him. Iruka didn’t mean to, but he tensed, Kakashi stopped all at once but didn’t retract his arms from where they currently were.

“What happened?” The somewhat passive questioning was gone given the man’s more serious tone of voice.

Iruka sighed. “You do-”

“Don’t tell me I don’t want to know, I’m asking so I obviously want to know,” Kakashi concluded with a frown. “Why are you flinching when I touch you...Mizuk-” Iruka snorted, interrupting Kakashi before he could continue to say the Jounin’s abuser. “Okay, not him,” Kakashi smirked. “The only other person on that particular list is your sensei...So what did he do?” They didn’t often talk about Orochimaru and nine times out of ten they just referred to him as Iruka’s sensei and not his name. Something Kakashi had been confused by when it appeared to make things easier on Iruka, but for whatever reason it did so he adapted to not saying the man’s name even when they were clearly talking about him. 

“You know what he’s done.”

“Some.” Kakashi wasn’t stupid, he knew that Iruka didn’t tell him everything, probably never would. “But what was this?” He gently tapped Iruka’s arm where one of his hands had fallen when the Jounin had stiffened up again.

Iruka sighed. “Python.”

“Excuse me?” Kakashi frowned. 

Iruka smiled in the obvious confusion on his lovers face. “Python...They constrict.”

Kakashi made to pull his arms back altogether when his mind pieced together that simple implication but found that Iruka prevented from doing so by grasping his forearms.

“Don’t...I’m not scared of you, I know the difference.”

“But your body’s still wired.”

Iruka gave a nod, pulling Kakashi forward once more and burying his head into the man’s collar bone. “At least when you constrict me it feels nice.”

“I’m not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult.” Iruka snickered against him, making Kakashi smirk to himself. “What was he doing?”

Iruka hummed, quiet for a moment longer afterward he finally spoke up before Kakashi could probe him further. “I was trying to leave.”

“Leave what?”

“The cabin.”

Ah, now that all made sense. Iruka had told him enough about that place that Kakashi may or may not have paid some of his comrades to keep an eye out for the place when on their patrols around Konoha’s countryside. As of yet, no one had found it, but Kakashi was determined to find the wretched thing and burn it to the ground.

“Were you...You?” Iruka chuckled, giving a bolder laugh when Kakashi swatted him. “You know what I meant.”

“Yeah. I mean no?” Iruka groaned as he pulled his head away from Kakashi in order for them to maintain eye contact. “I was me, now me not then me.” Iruka frowned at his own words even as Kakashi laughed at the broken sentence.

“And you just went to leave but he stopped you.” Kakashi pieced together.

“Yeah.”

“And the-”

“When you don’t have rope-” Iruka shrugged inside Kakashi’s arms.

Kakashi snorted. “Right...Of course, he would.”

Iruka smiled leaning forward once more he wrapped his own arms around Kakashi tighter and sighed. The man’s warmth was radiating into himself, the man’s breathing, his heartbeat was all there and of great relief to Iruka.

“Iruka?”

“Hmm?”

“Did something happen? Or was this just a random nightmare?” Cause both a catalyst and seemingly random dreams were a habit of both of them, it was always a good idea to distinguish the two. Anniversaries for traumatic events were something they could plan for in the future, at the moment, Kakashi couldn’t recall anything in particular that might have triggered the nightmare but he needed to check.

Iruka hummed, trying his best to give a truthful answer despite his own brain not quite being organized to point of remembering what today’s date was. Given the month and the general week he knew them to be in Iruka surmised. “I think...I might have fought back, I can’t remember why.”

Kakashi nodded his head, it made sense, Iruka’s sensei wasn’t about to allow his prized pupil to get away with disobedience. Swallowing tightly lest he say something before thinking it through, Kakashi sighed. “Well, I’m proud that you fought him...Even if it lead to this.”

Iruka snorted. “Lead to a nightmare or to me being in your bed?”

Kakashi chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss the top of Iruka’s head. “Both, though the latter is far more enjoyable than nightmares.”

“Hmm, I agree.”

Then because he needed to say it, Kakashi stated in a quiet voice. “You know you’re safe here.”

Iruka smiled into the other man’s chest. “I know.”

“Good.” Kakashi tightened his own arms around the Jounin, pleased when Iruka didn’t tense up as tightly as before, his brain finally beginning to distinguish the differences between him and the nightmare. Kakashi lay awake, he could tell that Iruka was falling back to sleep. Curled up tightly in his arms, the Jounin felt safe enough to try and sleep once more. Kakashi didn’t have it that easy, his mind continued to ponder just what kind of terrors his lover had been through, both in reality and in the nightmares that plagued him from time to time. It took him a while before he could fall back to sleep, his mind hyper-aware of any of Iruka’s movements the rest of the night.

**********

“I’ll be fine,” Iruka stated for what felt like the hundredth time that morning as he got ready to leave for work.

“Are you sure?” Kakashi was trailing him around the apartment like some kind of puppy and wasn’t that just amusing considering his summons.

Iruka smirked as he turned around, putting his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders to keep some distance between them. “I’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry.” Kakashi didn’t look anymore convinced than the previous hundred times he’d reassured him, but Iruka didn’t have time to argue with him. “I’ll see you tonight.” Iruka twisted about to gather his bag, laughing a bit when he was wrapped into steel-like arms. He fell into the embrace, chuckling when Kakashi put his chin on his shoulder to whisper. “You could always call in and come back to bed.”

Iruka snorted. “Just because you don’t have any missions doesn’t mean I can skip work.”

“Mah, that has nothing to do with why and you know it.”

Iruka sighed, he did know it, but he’d rather not discuss it. “I’ll see you later tonight.” He reiterated as he pulled himself free of Kakashi’s loving grasp. Turning about to face the man, he pointed at him. “Stay.” With a smirk, he transported himself away from the apartment before Kakashi could distract him anymore.

Kakashi sighed once Iruka was gone. “Mean, as if I’m one of my Ninken.” Shaking his head Kakashi flopped into his favorite chair and sighed. He had nothing to do that day, not with how his team was benched until both Raidou and Asuma were cleared after the last debacle in earth country. No matter what Iruka might have said, they both knew he wasn't going to report into Ibiki until he absolutely had too. “He really should have stayed home,” Kakashi uttered to himself now that the apartment was devoid of the other occupant. Given how that night had gone, Kakashi didn’t feel all that wrong in his assessment but there really was nothing he could do to prevent Iruka from going to work. The ninja tilted his head a moment later as that thought crossed his mind, smirking Kakashi sprang from his chair. “Stay, Ha. I’ll show you stay.” The silver-haired ninja disappeared in a flash of smoke.

***********

Iruka smiled to himself as he finished putting a stack of papers in the filing box, now that the papers would be out of his hands he returned to the other paperwork that was on his to-do list. Nodding as he began sorting through the various papers, finding which things were considered confidential and ones that we're an open book, Iruka was startled out of his reverie by someone’s arrival. Iruka huffed, placing the paperwork down as he glowered at Kakashi.

“I thought I told you to stay? Guess you’re not as well trained as your Ninken.”

“Ha-ha.” Kakashi rolled his eye at him before remarking. “You did tell me to stay.” He acknowledged. “But you didn’t say that I couldn’t help in another way.”

“Huh?” Iruka frowned before sighing. “We’ve been over this Kakashi, I’m fine and I don’t-”

Iruka huffed when Kakashi yanked his mask down to bite his thumb and proceeded to summon one of his Ninken. Iruka couldn’t see which one it was given his desk, but he glowered at Kakashi all the same as the man fixed his mask. “I thought I told you that I didn’t want you to do anything. I don’t-” Iruka laughed as he was nearly unseated by a very happy Mayonaka. “Alright-Alright, stop.” Iruka had to jump off of his chair in order to avoid spilling out of it. Kneeling down he let the dog greet him since it’d been a while since they’d last seen each other. When Kakashi came around obviously pleased with himself Iruka glared up at him even while petting the summons. “Take her back, I don’t need anyone babysitting me.”

“Mah, she’s not babysitting, she’s accompanying you to work like any good service dog.”

Iruka snorted. “She’s not my service dog.”

“She was before.”

“She wasn’t.”

Kakashi made a disagreeing noise. “I’m pretty sure the Hokage would say otherwise and since her word is law...”

Iruka stood up now that Mayonaka was no longer keen on attacking him, folding his arms over his chest Iruka was clear and concise as he stated. “Take her back, I’ll be fine.”

Kakashi shrugged, looked down at Mayonaka. “Stay.” Then disappeared without another word to Iruka.

“Wha-” Iruka groaned, glancing down to the dog who was happily wagging her tail he muttered. “He’s going to pay for that.” The dog barked earning a small chuckle from the Jounin. “Honestly, I told him I’d be okay.” Mayonaka tilted her head as if she was confused, but Iruka just shook his head at her. “Well, I guess you’re stuck with me today seeing as that coward isn’t going to come back and get you.” She barked once more. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Shaking his head Iruka righted his chair and sat down, smirking when a warm head laid itself against his leg. Iruka patted Mayonaka’s head as he began to sort through the paperwork one-handed now. He'd plot on how to get Kakashi back later, at least for right now he could get some work done and enjoy her company.

********

It had been a long time since anyone saw Iruka being tailed by someone, though it was normally Kakashi or his group, today it was different. Goat glanced down when Iruka appeared at the small divide in the hallways that he manned every day. Waiting for his approval to proceed to locate Ibiki.

“He’s in a meeting.” Even as he said this his gaze never wavered from the man’s companion if Iruka noticed the Jounin said nothing. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. “So this is the dog I’ve heard about.”

Iruka gave a small glance down to Mayonaka before humming. “Yeah, this is her.” The dog in question wagged her tail at the pair of them, well aware that they were talking about her.

Goat nodded his head, then looked up to the Jounin who appeared tighter than usual. More coiled into himself than the normally carefree Jounin he’d come to know. “What’s wrong?”

Iruka tilted his head towards him from where he’d been shuffling his paperwork. “Huh?”

Goat snorted. “What’s wrong?” He repeated.

Iruka blinked a few times before uttering a soft. “Nothing.”

Shaking his masked head the Anbu pointed at the dog that he knew belonged to Kakashi’s summons. “Then why is she here?”

Iruka looked down at the summons and then back to Goat before stating softly. “It was Kakashi’s idea.”

“Undoubtedly.” That earned him a smirk from the Jounin. “But my question is why?”

Iruka seemed hesitant to say anything which was the complete opposite of the man’s usual demeanor of being an open book.

Iruka sighed, he really shouldn’t be that surprised that those around the T&I office would notice his companion for the day, Goat was the only brave one to ask though. “I had a rough weekend.”

“Oh?”

Iruka shrugged, he didn’t really want to delve into things, to even think about those things. But sensing that the masked figure wasn’t quite pleased with the vagueness of his own statements supplied. “It’s an anniversary of sorts.”

Goat’s own form tightened a moment before he nodded. “Right.” The Jounin didn’t need to say anything more for the Anbu to understand. Everyone had certain anniversaries that were left unsaid but understood all the same. 

Iruka smiled back, even if it was a bit stiffer than normal. They both glanced down when Mayonaka started growling. Following the dog’s angry gaze Iruka sighed, reaching down with an idle hand to pet her head. “It’s fine.” That seemed to do the trick because although the dog still raised it’s lip at Ibiki it stopped growling.

“Great,” Ibiki noted with ire. “What is that doing here?”

Iruka found the courage to state in a firm tone that brokered no argument. “It was her or Sekhmet, make your choice.”

Ibiki glared but was prevented from speaking by Goat. “LSS sir.”

Ibiki’s whole demeanor seemed to change, Iruka glanced between the two before asking. “Uh, what’s that?”

“Nothing,” Ibiki replied shortly, he nodded to Goat before holding out a hand. “Give me those already.”

Iruka nodded even though he was still confused, he shuffled the papers around and handed the ones that needed the man’s signature. Ibiki looked things over with nary a word to either of them, signing things a few times before handing them back. Iruka accepted them and added them to his pile before asking. “Is there anything else you needed today?”

Ibiki shook his head. “Return to translations.”

“Alright.” Iruka turned and began trailing off down the hallway, glancing down at Mayonaka he whispered. “Did you get any of that? She wagged her tail in response. “I’ll take that as a no.” Iruka smiled softly at the summons. Iruka made it to the elevator without any problems, only passing one other Anbu who had turned her head to watch them pass curiously. Iruka sighed as he pressed the button to call the elevator, muttering to himself. “I wonder what he meant.” Shaking his head Iruka boarded the elevator when it arrived, glancing down to make sure that Mayonaka hadn’t been left behind, he doubted she could be given how closely she was walking to him. Her tail would thump against his leg every now and again as she kept pace with him.

“Between you and me, don’t tell Kakashi that this was a good idea.” Mayonaka tilted her head at him as if to ask why. “You know he likes to boast about being right.” The dog gave a small bark in response. “Exactly,” Iruka smirked, his head jumping upward when the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. It wasn’t his floor, not exactly looking forward to being crowded by other workers, even if they were just Anbu Iruka stepped aside in preparation for anyone boarding. Pushing Mayonaka against the wall to keep her out of anyone’s way, even though she had a knack for doing so on her own. 

The doors opened, a group of masked individual’s boarded the elevator all of which their attention went straight towards the thumping that was Mayonaka’s tail against the wall. Iruka sighed, she really sucked at stealth. He smiled tightly back at them, hoping that nothing would be said about bringing an animal to work. He was thereby surprised when one of the men knelt down and reached out to pet her.

“Well, aren’t you pretty.” Mayonaka pushed against Iruka’s leg to reach the man’s hand more and continued to wag her tail while receiving the man’s attention.

Iruka chuckled, he hadn’t figured that an Anbu of all people would sink so low as to get distracted by a dog but it was amusing, to say the least.

“Great, now we’re stuck here.” A woman sighed.

Iruka glanced up at the man’s associates. “Excuse me?”

The woman pointed at Mayonaka and her teammate. “He’s a sucker.”

Iruka smirked before insincerely apologizing. “Sorry.”

The others in the group laughed even as the woman sighed, she kicked the man in the thigh. “Come on, at least act like a professional.”

Iruka snorted as the man batted the woman’s leg and went back to petting Mayonaka, he shrugged to the group. “You can blame Kakashi.”

“We always do.” Another masked figure uttered in mirth. “But he’s responsible for her?” He pointed towards the summons.

“Yeah.” Iruka nodded. “It was his idea, and...Well, you know he doesn’t take no for an answer. I tried, he just showed up in my office, summoned her and left.”

The group laughed at the other man’s antics, basically stranding Iruka with one of his summons against his will. 

“Sounds about right.” The man who had been petting Mayonaka replied. “But at least she’s cute.” The others rolled their eyes as he fawned over the dog. 

“Why’d he bring her to you in the first place?” The woman muttered even as she kicked her teammate once more to no effect.

Iruka snickered at the man’s absolute determination to love on Mayonaka regardless of what his team wanted. “Ah, well...I-” Iruka wasn’t exactly sure what to say, he didn’t know these Anbu like he knew Goat. It seemed odd to complain about what had been bothering him, not knowing what all they must have been through in their own lives.

“Hmm?” A masked man tilted his head before nudging the woman. She seemed to clue in at the same time he did.

“Kakashi’s idea huh?”

Iruka nodded a bit confused as to why she was asking the same thing again. “Yeah, he wouldn’t leave me-”

“Told you.” The man uttered only to be elbowed for it. He grunted before uttering a soft ‘ow’.

Iruka chuckled at the child-like retorts the pair had, his attention shooting down to the man who had been petting Mayonaka since they boarded the elevator which was coming to a stop once more. The man had stood, nodding to Iruka as the doors came open. “She’s good for you, far better than these bastards.” He jerked his thumb towards his comrades who immediately shoved him out of the elevator.

Iruka laughed, shaking his head when the group started in on him. “She’s a very good dog.”

The group turned to stare at him a moment before glancing at each other, something must have been said between them all that Iruka missed because the woman who had been taunting the other man stated. “Keep her around as long as you need.”

The doors to the elevator closed before Iruka could question what she meant by that. “Alright...” Looking down at Mayonaka who was wagging her tail energetically he huffed. “You would have ditched me for him wouldn’t you?” The dog barked a few times, something he knew from experience meant no. Smirking Iruka leaned down as he held tightly to his paperwork to pet her head. “Good girl.” Even as he grimaced at her barking that echoed off of the walls, subtly wasn't her skillset. 

*********

After returning to his office Iruka had settled in to translate a few scrolls that had been brought in by some of his colleagues, though the other nin were capable in their own right some things were better left to someone native to the language. Iruka hummed as he read a line of the text, scribbling down the translation onto a ledger pad. Mayonaka was resting at his feet, curled up for a nap while Iruka toiled away at the translations.

Iruka was thankful that after the retreat into the office no one had come around to bother them, least of all because of the curious sight of Mayonaka being in T&I again. 

Iruka was content to spend the remainder of the day working, which was more than likely why that wasn’t going to happen. Interruptions were something that you couldn’t prepare for, and like most cases where Anbu was concerned, it was spontaneous. 

Iruka jerked back, erect in his chair when the door to his office slammed against the wall at the same time Mayonaka sprang to her feet and barked at the intruder. Iruka sighed, glaring at the person standing there, muttering dryly to the summons. “It’s fine, he’s just an idiot.”

“I’m hurt.”

“Good.” Iruka rolled his eyes. “You about gave me a heart attack.”

Genma snickered as he walked further into the room, kicking the door closed with his feet on the way. Leaning on the opposite side of Iruka’s desk Genma smiled. “So watcha doing?”

Iruka wasn’t convinced by the curious gaze the Anbu was putting forth. “Work.”

Genma gave a nod, staring at the paperwork for a bare moment before glancing down at Mayonaka who had come around to sniff at him. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Iruka rolled his eyes as Genma knelt down to pet the dog as if the man hadn’t already been notified about her presence. “What do you want Genma?”

“Want?”

Iruka glared at his desk as if he could see the man through the surface. “Don’t bullshit me, why are you here. I thought you’d be spending your time with Raidou.”

Genma sighed as he stood back up dusting his hands off. “I would, but they kicked me out.”

Iruka smirked. “Uh-huh.”

“I’m not feeling the love here.” Genma pouted. “My man is injured and they won’t let me be at his side.”

Iruka chuckled. “Your man?”

Genma shrugged. “Something I heard, thought it was funny...Raidou still doesn’t have a reply for it.”

“Probably because he’s rolling his eyes too damn hard at you.”

“Or cause he’s on drugs.”

Iruka snickered alongside Genma. “That too.” Leaning forward to lean on his elbows Iruka questioned. “So how is he?”

“Morose.”

Iruka raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

“He’s pouting.”

“Like you?” The Jounin shot back, the glare it earned him proved that he was right. “Yeah, thought so. I’m sure he’ll be happy to go home, but it’s not like they're in a rush.”

“Yeah, Kurenai said Asuma’s been pulling at the bit to get released. She had Kakashi go and sit with him, I think it worked cause he stopped complaining.”

Iruka snorted. “That’s rather inventive.”

“That’s Kurenai for you.” The Anbu smiled down at the summons who wasn’t content to be ignored any longer, nudging his leg to get his attention. “Can’t believe that Kakashi brought her here.”

Iruka sighed. “Yeah, I’d like to say I was surprised, but I suppose that I really should have seen it coming.”

Genma hummed all the while petting the dog’s head. “Haven’t gotten to chat with him much today, but he did say it was bad.” There was a tentative nature to Genma’s voice as if he was actually hesitant to cross the line.

Iruka smiled back at his friend, it wasn’t like Genma to hold his tongue even when it came to certain sensitive subjects. “I’m fine.”

“You said that to Kakashi.”

“Yes.”

“He didn’t believe you.” Genma pointed out simply.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “He’d only have believed me if I decided to call in and stay home with him.”

Genma smiled back at him as he pushed Mayonaka back a step so he could walk around the man’s desk, Iruka sat up turning towards him as he approached. Standing before Iruka, Genma put his hands on either side of the man’s shoulders. “Iruka you’re my friend.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“Shh!”

Iruka smirked but stayed silent after being chastised by the Anbu.

“And as your friend, I think it’s my duty to tell you something.”

“Uh-huh.” Iruka nodded lamely, well prepared for whatever insightful remark the Anbu might have for him.

“Your boyfriend is a total spaz and you really should have been prepared for all of this.” Genma removed one of his hands from Iruka’s shoulder to wave at the room in general before pointing specifically at Mayonaka. “And to be fair, that’s on the tame side of reactions he’s had.”

Iruka shrugged out of Genma’s lax hold, folding his arms over his chest. “Trust me, I know how he could have reacted, I’m far too used to it.” The Jounin used the arm closest to Genma to point at the man. “Just like I know he sent you here.”

Genma put his hands up in surrender. “Do you honestly think-”

“Yes.”

Genma pouted at being cut off. “Mean, but what I was about to say was-”

“That’ I’m right and Kakashi put you up to this because he knew I’d do something mean to him if he showed his face here again today?”

Genma snapped his mouth shut, giving his friend a sour look as he thought carefully about what kind of response he wanted to give. Iruka was smiling back at him, obviously proud of his ability to cut the man’s bullshit off. 

“You know that wouldn’t have stopped him from coming back.”

“Wrong.” Iruka pointed down to Mayonaka. “If he came back I’d make him take her with him.” When the dog in question whined Iruka sighed, smiling gently back to the summons. “It’s not you, it’s your stupid contract owner. I still love you.” Mayonaka gave a bark, wagging her tail when she was reassured.

Genma snorted at the pair’s interactions together. “Yeah, I can totally see why having her here is a bad thing.” The Anbu winced when Iruka turned a steely gaze back onto him. “What? She’s good for you.”

Iruka huffed. “You can go and find him, let him know that I will be home sooner or later and we WILL be having a discussion about this.”

“Why am I the messenger?” Genma complained in a weak attempt to avoid said task.

“Because you were stupid enough to do his bidding in the first place.” 

Genma pouted, quickly diverting tactics when it got him nowhere. “Why can’t I just come to check on a friend of mine?”

Iruka wasn’t bought. “Because I know you, and this.” He waved between them. “Is not how you would go about broaching such a topic with me.”

Genma tilted his head. “It’s not?”

Iruka snorted at the man’s confusion. “No. It’s not.”

“Huh...And how exactly would I have reacted to all of this if I wasn’t being put on by Kakashi?”

Iruka smiled at the man’s baiting, he knew what Genma was doing even if the Anbu didn’t believe he was in on it. “Genma.”

“Hmm?”

“Leave before I tell her to bite you.” Iruka pointed sweetly down at Mayonaka who perfectly timed glanced towards Genma.

“R-Right...So I should just tell Kakashi to stop being a coward?”

“Good message to send,” Iruka replied with a smile. “Bye.” He waved to the Anbu, a final threat given in a sweet tone.

“Right.” Genma nodded. “I’ll-Uh, just tell Raidou that you wish him well and read your boyfriend the riot act for nearly getting me attacked by a dog.”

Iruka smirked and didn’t bother to correct the man’s dramatics, there was always the small chance that he might do it. Genma gave a final nod when he got nothing in return, glancing down at Mayonaka with a smirk. “Stay.” Then disappeared.

“Son of a-” Iruka groaned wiping a hand down his face. “They’re all going to do that.” Iruka laughed to himself when Mayonaka barked as if to agree with him. Letting his hand fall down from his face Iruka stared down at the dog. “I’m going to kill Kakashi.” The dog’s tail continued to wag. “I’m so happy to know that you plan to stop me.” Iruka snickered to himself. Shaking his head, Iruka looked back to his desk and all the paperwork that he’d been delayed from working on.

“Stupid Anbu.”

**********

Iruka cracked his back with a deep groan, chuckling a bit when Mayonaka whined as if she thought he was in pain. Glancing down at the faithful summons he shook his head. “I’m fine, just a sore back from leaning over these reports all day.” A quick glance towards the clock proved that he was just about done for the day, best to catalog everything and make a final trek downstairs.

“Alright girl, let me gather this stuff up and we can be on our way.” Iruka was meticulous in gathering all the proper paperwork, ensuring that only the things Ibiki would strictly need were in the folder before signing off on his own work. “Let’s go.” He rose from his chair and patted his leg, Mayonaka giving an excited bark as she got up to run after him. Iruka laughed as he opened the door and exited his office, flipping off the lights on his way out. With any luck, he could drop this off and head straight home, where he thoroughly planned to read Kakashi the riot act for overreacting. The small journey to the elevator was delayed not once but twice by other workers needing to stop and fawn over the summons who was eager to be loved on. Iruka just rolled his eyes in a good-natured way and allowed everyone to enjoy themselves human or dog alike. 

When they finally reached the elevator Iruka sighed in relief, he glanced about to make sure no one else was wandering the hall or likely to come upon them and delay him further. Hitting the elevator button Iruka remarked. “You know, you’re about as distracting as Kakashi is when he comes by.”

Mayonaka tilted her head to the side, her tail wagging as if she wasn’t at all bothered by the comparison between herself and the owner of her summoning contract. 

Iruka shook his head at the lax response, smiling when the elevator arrived, a small group of ninja departing it before they could go inside. Iruka quickly pushed the basement level, one of them to be exact and waited. The doors closed leaving Iruka alone with only Mayonaka, the Jounin sighed in relief. One step closer to being done for the day. Looking down at the black dog, Iruka muttered.

“Don’t tell Kakashi, but it’s been nice having you here.”

Mayonaka’s tail wagged fervently on the ground even as she gave a bark that ricocheted around the elevator. Iruka winced, reaching up with his spare hand to rub his ears. “That was loud.” He chuckled.

Iruka blinked suddenly when the elevator came to a stop, the doors chiming before opening. Iruka gave a smile to the masked individual who came into the elevator, instantly he reached out to prevent Mayonaka from investigating the figure.

The masked man glanced down once he was on his side of the elevator, seeing the curious dog he followed his gaze up to the Jounin who was a part of the translations office. “You have a dog?”

Iruka jumped a hair, turning to regard the curious Anbu. “Ah...Well, sorta. She’s Kakashi’s.”

The man snorted as if that was all the answer he needed, Iruka smirked even as he petted Mayonaka’s head. “I take it Ibiki knows he’s responsible?”

Iruka chuckled. “I’m pretty sure he knows whenever Kakashi’s responsible for anything, but yes he’s aware she’s here.”

The Anbu nodded in return for the Jounin’s answer, the masked figure turning to stare straight ahead now that his questions had been answered.

Iruka wasn’t sure what to think about their interaction thus far but respectfully stared straight ahead, keeping Mayonaka at his side even when it became apparent that she was curious about the other figure. Not for the first time, Iruka considered getting her an actual collar and leash, though she was normally well behaved she was curious about people. No doubt something that Kakashi had imbued in her in some attempt to make sure no one dangerous got to close to him. Iruka rolled his eyes as he considered all of this, he couldn’t put anything past Kakashi. 

“How long has she been your LSS?”

Iruka frowned, he’d heard that earlier, from Goat. Twisting to stare at the masked figure who remained staring straight ahead, Iruka questioned. “LSS?”

The Anbu turned to regard him silently for a moment. “You don’t know what that is?”

Iruka shook his head only to receive a nod from the Anbu himself, then silence.

Iruka huffed, why was it that people always felt the need to clam up if you didn’t know something like it was far better than just explaining themselves. Iruka blamed the majority of Anbu’s inabilities to communicate on the fact that their job was so hard...And Ibiki. 

“What’s an LSS?” He finally probed the Anbu.

There was a brief pause where Iruka thought he might be ignored, but the Anbu finally replied. “Localized support system.”

“Huh?”

The Anbu gave a small chuckle even as he turned, resting his back against the far wall of the elevator. He pointed down at Mayonaka. “She’s your LSS.”

Iruka glanced down at the summons before looking back at the Anbu. “Alright...I don’t really understand all of that.”

The Anbu shrugged. “Anbu have support systems...Teammates or other trusted individuals.”

“Support systems...” Iruka pondered.

“Normally they’re interjected before a break, it’s a common enough occurrence that no one would notice.”

That Iruka understood, Kakashi had told him enough about his life as Anbu and some of the darker things that went along with it. Many in Anbu had seen or done horrible things and that plagued the mind in ways that Iruka wasn’t sure even he understood, and a break...Well, Iruka had heard enough about those to see the benefit of this LSS program.

“Right...So everyone thinks she’s my LSS and that’s why they’ve been acting strange today.”

The Anbu tilted his head. “They were acting strange?”

Iruka shrugged. “I don’t know, chatty...And that’s not something you guys are generally known for.”

The Anbu snorted. “It was their own way of trying to gauge where you were.”

“Where?’

The Anbu sighed as if it was a great effort to explain this all to the Jounin. “If you were liable to break or if this was just a preventative measure.”

“Oh.”

The Anbu gave a nod, his masked gaze shooting down at Mayonaka even as the dog continued to wag her tail at him. “I suppose this was his idea since he can’t tail you at work.”

Iruka snorted. “He only didn’t do that because I told him to stay...This was his little workaround.”

The Anbu chuckled. “You told Hatake to stay?... Like a dog?”

Iruka smirked back at the man, it had been a joke but now that the other man knew about it Iruka was sure that Kakashi would come pouting one day soon when the rest of the Anbu teased him for it. “Well.” He waved his hand at Mayonaka as if that was evidence enough.

“I see.” They both looked over as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the masked figure stepped away from the wall and made to stand in the middle of the doors preventing them from closing until he was done talking. “Whatever his idea, he did it for good reason, for all his jokes Hatake understands how this works.”

Iruka gave a nod. “It would have been nice to be given a heads up...I thought he was just being a mother hen.”

The Anbu snorted. “I think they’re the same things when he’s concerned, he’s not subtle in anything he does.”

Iruka chuckled. “True.”

The Anbu gave a final nod as he stepped out of the door’s gap. “Keep her with you for a couple days...You show up tomorrow without her and you’ll put everyone on edge.”

“Oh.” Iruka hadn’t really thought about how his dismissal of Kakashi’s worry might affect those who had seen Mayonaka that day. “Umm...Thank you, for the advice and actually explaining this.”

The Anbu gave a nod just as the doors shut, Iruka sighed then smirked. “LSS huh?” Shaking his head Iruka pondered down at Mayonaka. “Did you know about this?” The dark barked, making Iruka wince as it echoed in the metal chamber once more. “Ow.” He reached up to rub his ear. “I’ll just take that as a yes.” Mayonaka continued to wag her tail. 

**********

Iruka opened the door to the apartment, not even attempting to hold Mayonaka back as she went dashing into the living room. Rolling his eyes Iruka took the time to take off his sandals and vest. Walking into the living room at the same time that Kakashi was dotting on Mayonaka.

“Were you a good girl today? Keep Iruka out of trouble?”

Iruka snorted gaining the silver-haired ninja’s attention. “Trouble? I think you have me confused with yourself.” The Jounin smirked.

“Rude.” Kakashi pouted before laughing as Mayonaka jumped up to lick him since his mask was down. “Ha-Yes I’m still happy to see you.” He quickly pacified the dog with some well-placed scratches, his gaze shooting back over to Iruka who had taken that time to fall into his own chair. “How was work?”

“Odd.”’ Iruka concluded.

“How so?” Kakashi frowned. “Did you have an-”

“People were oftely chatting today...Ibiki shut up quick once Goat said something to him about Mayonaka.” Iruka gestured towards the dog without ever informing Kakashi that he knew why that was now.

Kakashi shrugged. “He has to deal with Ibiki on a daily basis Iruka, I’m sure he’s learned quite a few ways to shut him up...Respectfully I’m sure.” The man snickered as they were both aware that Kakashi’s own means of doing so weren’t.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “I’m sure, but no...He said LSS and Ibiki just clammed up.”

“Huh.” 

Iruka was smirking internally to himself, Kakashi thought he was so smart to just avoid the topic. “Then she won the hearts of a group of Anbu in the elevator...Well, one in particular while his teammates bemoaned their delay.”

Kakashi laughed petting Mayonaka fervently. “Did you make people late?” She barked in reply which earned her a singular nod from Kakashi. “I know, it’d be hard to pass the chance to pet you.”

Iruka smirked, she was a beautiful and well-tempered dog. “The captain of the squad to keep her with me for as long as I needed.”

Kakashi looked up from Mayonaka who had rolled over onto her back to get a belly rub. “Oh?”

Iruka nodded. “Yeah, but I didn’t get a chance to talk to her more cause they got off the elevator.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Well, you did delay them enough.” He pointed towards the blissed-out pup at his feet.

Iruka couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I’m not the one who gave me a dog for the day.”

“Seems like she kept you good company.”

Iruka smirked, she really had but that wasn’t the point, the point was that Iruka wasn’t done with Kakashi. “Genma came to see me.”

“Ah...Yeah, I swung by the hospital like you told me too.”

“I didn’t tell you to, I just said that you might want to check up on your team since you wouldn’t be doing much else...I’m not going to fool myself into thinking that you went and actually signed in for guard duty.” Kakashi smiled, and there was his answer.

“Well, regardless of what I got up to today, I’m glad she kept you good company.”

And there Kakashi went avoiding everything in an attempt to save himself, Iruka leaned back in his chair a wry smirk on his face. “Kakashi.”

“Hmm?” The man was smirking as he continued to rub Mayonaka’s belly.

“Localised support system.” Iruka’s smirk grew wider when he saw Kakashi tense. “A nice Anbu informed me on my way out of the building why everyone today was so chatty, and why for once Ibiki wasn’t pressing me.”

“Ah.” Kakashi looked up, an impish grin on his face. “So...You learned something new today, that’s-”

Iruka folded his arms over his chest. “I told you I was fine.”

Kakashi sighed. “I was just concerned...You clammed up about it.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “And you didn’t think that was just my way of moving on?”

“No.”

Iruka chuckled at the truthful answer. “Well, I was.” Then because it needed to be said. “She was a good companion today, but I blame you for the fact that everyone’s going to be acting weird for the next few days.”

Kakashi shrugged. “I’ve been blamed for worse.”

“I’m sure.” Iruka rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I suppose you get what you want.”

“Hmm?” The Anbu tilted his head to the side. “How so?”

“The same Anbu who explained things to me informed me that people would be wary if I showed up tomorrow without her.”

“Ah, yeah...Well, they would.” Kakashi agreed with his comrade's appraisal of the situation. “I mean, you wouldn’t want to go making all the other Anbu uncomfortable would you?”

Iruka glared back at the man. “You did that on purpose...What would you have done tomorrow if I didn’t get told about this?” 

Kakashi shrugged. “Same thing I did today.”

Iruka laughed. “Seriously? Just pop up, summon her and run away?”

“It works.”

Iruka laughed uproariously, shaking his head at Kakashi’s idea of being sneaky. “It’s a rather pathetic way to get me to keep her around.”

“But you won’t be getting rid of her.” The hopeful ring to the man’s voice had Iruka sighing.

“No...I wouldn’t want to make all the Anbu uncomfortable.”

Kakashi smiled back at him, obviously pleased with having won.

“But I am going to make sure Ibiki knows you’re free to do whatever he needs to be done around the village.” The evil grin on the Jounin’s face earned him a pout, one that was ignored.

“This is how you show your love?”

Iruka smirked. “If you want I can loan you Sekhmet for your LSS.”

Kakashi glared in return. “So mean.”

Iruka laughed, two could play that game and worse yet Iruka was sure that he could get Genma to help him with that if he ever truly wanted to subject Kakashi to his summon’s scrutiny for a day. 

  
  



End file.
